


Lucky

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ciao Ciao, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Face-Fucking, M/M, Size Difference, phiciaociao, top phichit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: Phichit's libido is almost too much for Celestino sometimes, but he loves him for it anyway.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Kings in the Sheets R18 zine.

“You’re going to drive me to an early grave... you know that right?”

Phichit is naked and straddling Celestino on his bed, hands pressing down on his broad chest as Phichit gyrates his hips, making the older man bite back a moan as his still-clothed cock slides between those smooth ass cheeks. He can feel the ripple of Phichit’s muscles shifting and clenching around him, making him pant with need.

Phichit bubbles with laughter at this pronouncement, one of many long-suffering statements made by his coach ever since they started dating. Celestino, he has found, is one for the dramatics when they are alone, and Phichit adores the older man for it. He bends his face down to Celestino’s large chest, nuzzling the thick hairs that peek out from his collared shirt with his nose and making the man huff in amusement.

“And just why is that, Ciao Ciao?” Phichit asks teasingly. His hands begin to roam, skimming the hem of his lover’s shirt to tickle his stomach. Celestino twitches against Phichit’s exploring fingers, jerking his hips upward at the sensation. He shifts and quickly rolls them over on his king-sized bed, settling in between Phichit’s thighs with ease and pinning Phichit’s arms above his head.

“Because,” Celestino tells him, kissing Phichit on the jaw and nibbling his way down his slender neck, “you are insatiable, Peach.” He sucks a small hickey in the spot where Phichit’s neck and shoulder met, making the smaller man mewl and squirm beneath him. Celestino grins and thrusts his fully-clothed erection against Phichit’s. “Is this what you want, love?”

“Y-yes,” Phichit cries out. “ _Please_.”

“Are you sure?” Celestino asks, grinding down against Phichit’s naked body. Phichit cries out once more, gasping.

“Take your clothes off  _now_ , Ciao Ciao, and fuck me already,” Phichit pants at him, arching his back and thrusting upward in the same motion.

Celestino doesn’t need any more of an invitation. He releases Phichit’s arms and stands up from the bed, quickly unbuttoning his shirt with shaking hands, shucking the offending material away from him. He jumps slightly when he feels small hands at the button of his slacks and looked down to find Phichit sitting on the edge of the bed, impatiently tugging the zipper down. Celestino’s erection forces its way out - he hates the restrictive feeling of briefs and boxers and avoids wearing them whenever possible - smacking Phichit in the face. He snorts and raises one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Celestino.

“I can tell  _someone’s_ excited,” he teases. Phichit doesn’t wait for a response, but instead reaches up to grasp his coach’s erection with one hand, his other pushing Celestino’s slacks down the rest of the way to pool on the ground so that he can grab onto Celestino’s thick thigh muscles for support. Phichit grins up at him one last time and opens his mouth as wide as he can, swallowing Celestino’s erection down to the root in one motion that doesn’t allow Celestino a chance to adjust to the sensation of wet heat surrounding his cock.

Celestino gasps and grabs for Phichit’s shoulder to steady himself as Phichit hums around him, knowing that it drives the other man wild. Phichit gives him a moment to breathe and then pulls back with a loud, messy _pop_.

“Fuck my face,” Phichit practically demands.

Celestino feels like his brain is short-circuiting.

“Whu-what?” he stutters.

“I want you--” Phichit ducks down. He sucks the tip of Celestino’s cock back into his mouth and pops off again. “--to fuck my face.”

Celestino swears, blushing at the image. It is incredible that he is so lucky to even be dating someone like Phichit. And then to demand  _this_? Celestino doesn’t question it, he just nods at Phichit, who lights up like he is getting the best birthday present ever and opens his mouth up wide, lining Celestino’s cock up for him.

He takes one shuddering breath and plunges into Phichit’s open mouth, thrusting as far as he thinks his lover can take it. He keeps one eye on the other man; he doesn’t want to choke him by mistake. Soon, though, he is barely able to focus as Phichit reaches up and fondles Celestino’s balls with one hand, rolling them between his fingers.

Celestino growls and grabs the back of Phichit’s head to support him as he thrusts harder and faster into Phichit’s wide mouth. It’s almost too much for him to take, the delicious heat as he edges closer and closer to the back of Phichit’s mouth to his throat. Celestino has full control as he presses into Phichit’s mouth, and so when Phichit taps him on the hip he withdraws immediately, panting. He grasps his cock, now lacking the wet warmth of Phichit’s mouth wrapped tightly around it, pumping himself lazily.

“Is everything okay, Peach?” Celestino asks, concern lacing his voice.

Phichit blushes and looks down.

“You can say no if you don’t want to, and I totally understand if you don’t…” Phichit starts to say.

Celestino quirks his eyebrow at Phichit, a smile creeping up one corner of his mouth.

“And just what is it that you want to do? Hmmm, Peach?” Celestino tilts Phichit’s head up with one finger under his chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. The flush on his cheeks spreads down his neck as Celestino looks him over, assessing. “You make it sound like something really kinky, and you know we have the handcuffs in the nightstand if that’s what you want to do.”

“No, no! It’s not that,” Phichit exclaims. He heaves a big, steadying sigh. His voice is timid with his next words. “I want to fuck you. If-if you want, that is.”

Celestino’s eyebrows shoot up. _That_ is something new. He’s bottomed before, but he hasn’t dated someone in a very long time, longer than he would care to admit.

“Why wouldn’t I want you to, Peach?” Celestino asks him, amusement in his eyes.

“I-I don’t know,” Phichit replies, wringing his hands. “Because our size difference is laughable?”

Celestino tilts his head, grinning down at Phichit. “All you had to do was ask, Peach.” He bends over, brushing his lips gently across Phichit’s open mouth, snapping him out of the trance that he was in.

“How do you want me?” Celestino murmurs against Phichit’s lips, his breath causing shivers to go up Phichit’s spine.

“On your knees?” Phichit makes it sound like a question, like he’s not sure what to do next, now that he’s getting what he asked for.

Celestino grins down at him, pecking him on the lips. He untangles his feet from his slacks and quickly tugs off his socks, tossing them to the ground at the foot of the bed. Celestino crawls along the bed toward the headboard, gripping the metal bars loosely. He spreads his legs wide for Phichit, putting himself on display, and hears a softly-murmured curse from behind him. Rather than say anything, Celestino wiggles his ass for Phichit, who seems to get the idea. He snatches up the bottle of lube that was sitting on the nightstand, squirting some into his hand from the sound of it.

Celestino twitches slightly when he feels the cold hand at his entrance.

“Sorry, Ciao Ciao,” Phichit says.

“You’re fine, Peach,” he reassures him, pressing back ever so slightly against the hand.

Phichit circles one finger around Celestino’s entrance, almost teasingly, and finally sinks his finger in. It’s been a while since Celestino had anyone fuck him, fingers or otherwise, but Phichit’s finger is small enough that there is little resistance as he presses in and out. He adds a second finger soon after the first, twisting his fingers experimentally to crook and hit the spot inside Celestino that made him grunt.

“Yes, right there, Peach,” Celestino mumbles reassuringly. He finds himself rocking back and forth to meet Phichit’s fingers, and a third finger joins the other two until Celestino is panting for more.

“F-fuck, Phichit. I need you to fuck me now. I’m ready,” Celestino says, barely able to control what he is saying as Phichit’s fingers fill him up, but it’s not enough. He can feel his body straining for more, and it’s all he can do to keep from begging.

Celestino groans as the delicate fingers are removed from his open hole. He brushes his bushy hair to one side so that he can look over his shoulder. Phichit has a deep look of concentration on his face as he uncaps the lube once more, coating his erection with just a little too much lube in his excitement. It makes the corners of Celestino’s lips curl up in amusement. He’s not the only one who has been waiting for this to happen.

He turns back around to face the headboard before he gets caught staring at the captivating vision that is Phichit about to fuck him senseless. Celestino’s only warning before Phichit begins to press into him is the steadying hand placed on his hip. Phichit takes his time, thrusting in and out of Celestino until he’s sheathed to the hilt and holds himself there. He folds his body over Celestino’s pressing soft kisses to sweat-soaked skin, as much as he can reach while balls-deep inside Celestino.

“Feels so good. You’re amazing,” Phichit gasps, kisses turning sloppy as he tries to talk.  “Ciao Ciao, you’re wonderful.”

Celestino laughs, dropping his head down as an embarrassed blush forms on his cheeks.

“Are you going to praise me all night, or are you going to fuck me, Peach?” he asks, wriggling his hips and groaning at the feel of Phichit’s cock sliding inside him. _Why hadn’t he suggested this sooner?_

Phichit lifts himself off of Celestino’s back and slaps his ass playfully, making Celestino clench around his erection.

“As you wish,” Phichit teases. They had watched the Princess Bride the other night after Celestino discovered that Phichit had never watched it before, and it was his new favorite phrase.

Phichit pulls out slowly, biting his lip in concentration, and starts up a steady rhythm. He is impatient, though, and it isn’t long before he picks up the pace, his hips jerking forward to slap against the backs of Celestino’s thighs. Phichit isn’t normally a babbler during sex; he mewls and moans, to be sure, but Celestino discovers in this moment that when Phichit tops, it’s a constant, steady stream of awe-filled praise and murmured words of love - among others.

“ _Fuck_ , Ciao Ciao. I love your ass so much, look at how easily it takes my cock. You were just made for this, weren’t you? God, I love this so much, I love  _you_ so much. I could fuck you all night, make you a quivering mess and not let you come, make you beg for your release.”

Celestino finds himself quivering, all right, his legs turning weak at the sensation of Phichit’s cock thrusting so forcefully into and out of him combined with everything that he is mumbling to Celestino. He lets go of one of the bars on the headboard to reach under himself, stroking his aching erection until he spills over with a stifled gasp onto the sheets below him. His ass clenches around Phichit as he comes, triggering the other man’s release. Phichit collapses once more onto Celestino’s back. He pulls out slowly, tugging on Celestino’s hip until they tip to one side on the bed, neatly avoiding the mess they made.

There is a moment of silence, and then Phichit bursts into a fit of giggles.

“Fuck, Ciao Ciao, that was _amazing_ ,” he says. “We have to do that again.”

Celestino turns onto his back and lets out a chortle, curling one arm around Phichit’s shoulder. He peppers Phichit’s face with kisses, nuzzling into that sweet spot on his neck until Phichit is squirming.

“Absolutely, Peach. All you had to do was ask.” He stretches, grimacing. “But for now, it’s time to shower. I haven’t felt this sticky in a _very_ long time.”


End file.
